COCINANDO CON UMI
by Novahikaru
Summary: Cookfic de Umi


**COCINANDO CON UMI**

Vemos aparecer a una chica con un vestido azul de cocinera, su gorro alto y un delantal blancos, se muestra muy alegre pues realiza una de las actividades que más le agradan: COCINAR!

Sin embargo esa sonrisa desaparece un instante cuando escucha un: Pu, puuuu! Procedente de sus espaldas, voltea y observa al animalito blanco con un gorro de cocinero.

Mokona que haces aquí?!

Pu,pu,pu. - respondió la criatura.

Me lo merezco por preguntar, en fin. - suspira resignada y vuelve a sonreír. - Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Umi Ryusaki y el día de hoy prepararemos una deliciosas galletas...

PUPUPU! - Umi se altera por el "grito" de la criatura, frunce el ceño y se voltea furiosa.

Y AHORA QUE QUIERES! - responde la chica con no muy buena cara, el animalito la mira de igual manera, se quedan unos momentos mirándose y Mokona le da un beso. - Mokona!

Pu, pu. - responde el animalito dando saltos de alegría.

Eh?! - se sorprende la chica. - querías que te presentara.

Mokona asiente varias veces.

Bueno, de acuerdo. Tendré la ayuda de mi asistente Mokona para hacer esta receta.

PUUUUU! - dice felizmente el animalito.

Cof, cof... como iba diciendo el día de hoy prepararemos las deliciosas galletas caseras, esta es la receta.

 **Galletas Caseras.**

2 tazas de mantequilla

4 tazas de harina

2 cucharadas de bicarbonato

2 tazas de azúcar

5 tazas de avena licuada (mida la avena y luego muélala hasta convertirla en polvo)

24 oz. de chispas de chocolate

2 tazas de azúcar morena

1 cucharada de sal.

1 barra de chocolate Hershey de 8 oz. (rallada)

4 huevos

2 cucharadas de polvo de hornear

2 cucharadas de vainilla

3 tazas de nueces trituradas (si lo desea)

Bueno ahora que tenemos todos los ingredientes listos. - vemos una mesa con todos los ingredientes en ella. - Procederemos a dar inicio con la preparación, pero antes que nada prenderemos el horno a 190°C (375°F) para el momento en que tengamos que meter las galletas al horno.

Puuuu! - Mokona le da una cuchara grande a Umi

Gracias Mokona, primero tenemos que acremar la mantequilla, es decir batirla con la mano hasta que tome una consistencia cremosa y después le agregaremos las dos azúcares.

Pu...pu...pu - Mokona se acerca con la vainilla.

Ahora agregaremos la vainilla y los cuatro huevos - la mezcla comienza a hacerse líquida.

PUUUU! PUUUU!

AHORA VERÁS MOKONA! - Tanto Mokona como Umi comienzan a aventarse harina terminando completamente blancas las dos - TOMA... - Voltea hacia la puerta.

Umi que estás haciendo? - dice la chica que acaba de entrar.

Fuu... fue culpa de Mokona - Umi señala al animalito y Mokona la señala a ella.

Pu, pu, puuuu.

Fuu comenzó a reír suavemente al ver el aspecto de las dos cocineras.

Sólo vine a decirte que estamos esperando las galletas.

Las llevaré en un momento - sonrió Umi, al tiempo que Fuu salía de la cocina.

Esto no se quedará así Mokona - y diciendo esto le aventó un último puño de harina.

Puf... puf... - tosía Mokona.

Disculpen la pequeña interrupción técnica de hace unos minutos, ahora que tenemos la mezcla un poco líquida le agregamos la harina, la avena, la sal, el polvo de hornear y el bicarbonato, esto hará que la mezcla se haga espesa por la harina.

Puf, puf. - continuó Mokona.

No aguantas nada Mokona, pásame esa taza. - Con esto el blanco animalito (por la harina) acercó las últimas tazas a la chica.

Puf, puf.

Por último agregaremos las chispas, la barra de chocolate (previamente rallada) y las nueces.

Pu, pu, puuuu. - dijo Mokona alegremente ya recuperada del ataque de harina.

Escandalosa. - murmuró Umi.

Ahora haremos pequeñas bolitas con la mezcla y las colocaremos en una bandeja para hornear galletas - la chica comienza ha hacer su trabajo. - es importante que estén separadas cinco centímetros (dos pulgadas) entre cada galleta para evitar que se peguen.

Pu, pu... - Mokona dijo pero Umi le metió un poco de la mezcla en la boca.

Cállate ya Mokona. - terminaron de hacer las bolitas con la mezcla - ahora las pondremos a hornear por 10 minutos a 190°C (375 °F).

Umi introduce la bandeja en el horno.

Esperaremos. - Umi miró su reloj al tiempo que se escuchaba un sonido de tic, tac, tic, tac de fondo y de pronto TIN! - Listo las galletas están listas. - la chica sacó la bandeja. - esta mezcla rinde para 112 galletas, aunque también depende del tamaño que se hagan las galletas - Umi sonríe. - quieres una galleta Mokona.

PUUUUUU!

Creo que te la mereces, fue divertido hacer las galletas contigo.

Umi?! - una chica pelirroja entró en la cocina. - Estamos esperando las galletas.

Las llevaré en seguida Hikaru.

Ja, ja, ja, ja, que les pasó? - preguntó Hikaru viendo el enharinado rostro de Umi.

Tuvimos una pequeña guerra de harina, no quieres participar. - Umi se aproximó a una bolsa de harina.

No muchas gracias esperaré fuera - la chica salió de la cocina donde Umi terminaba de limpiar el material que había utilizado así como su rostro, al tiempo que Mokona colocaba las galletas en una canasta.

Nunca termino tan sucia, esto es tu culpa Mokona - decía la chica limpiando la mesa de trabajo.

Puuuu!

Lo es y tu lo sabes!

Salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a un salón donde todos esperaban la aparición de las galletas pero al ver el aspecto de la cocinera no pudieron evitarlo.

Qué te pasó?! - preguntaron al verla entrar.

Estuve discutiendo con Mokona en la cocina - dijo Umi conservando toda la dignidad posible manteniendo el rostro en alto pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Probemos entonces - dijo Clef, todos se abalanzaron sobre el contenido de la canasta sin darle tiempo a Umi de reaccionar ni a Clef de acercarse.

Deliciosas.

Exquisitas.

Eres muy buena cocinera Umi - decían sus amigos, Umi volteó a ver las pocas galletas que quedaban todas tenían forma de Corazón - "Mokona, tu hiciste estas verdad" - pensó la chica.

Pu, pu - Mokona mordía la esquina de una de las galletas que Umi hubiera hecho.

Clef prueba las galletas - dijo Caldina.

Clef asintió acercándose a la joven, Umi se sonrojó al tener a Clef frente a ella, el chico tomó una galleta y analizó la forma brindándole una sonrisa a la sonrojada Umi haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

Magníficas - dijo el hechicero más poderoso de Céfiro al probar la galleta.

Gracias - susurró Umi tomando la última galleta que quedaba en forma de corazón. (inteligentemente Mokona sólo había hecho dos galletas de corazón y el resto del grupo las habían respetado en su aborazamiento sobre las galletas) Umi mordió la galleta y pensó abriendo los ojos con asombro - "Están deliciosas... y eso que es la primera vez que las hago" - dijo y una gota le resbaló por la cabeza. - "como les explico que estaba experimentando con esta receta" - sonrió la chica al ver que todos comían las galletas con gusto. - "Será mejor no decir nada"

FIN

 **Notas de Autora:**

Si hay fanfics, videofics, songfics y demás por qué no hacer un cookfic creado por mi ^-^ soy la madrina de este tipo de fics ) genial me agrada la idea.

Por cierto esta receta es verídica por si alguien se arriesga a hacerla puede hacerlo sin riesgo a morir envenenado ^-^U bueno amenos que sean malos cocinando, ahí si que no me responsabilizo por las muertes prematuras.

Hice este fic para no dejarlos sin alguna historia mía, aun sigo pensando en que historia les mandaré por que todas las que tengo están a medias =P y además Umi es la única que cocina de las tres chicas así que por qué no? así me libro de algún ataque por tener preferencia por Hikaru ^ ^ creo que con el videofic de Fuu y este Cookfic de Umi equilibro un poco la balanza no? Bueno ya veré que mando para la próxima semana.

Por cierto, comentarios, asesinos a sueldo y bombas atómicas pueden enviárselas a Lantis su dirección es:

Planeta Céfiro,

Palacio Imperial

Esquina con "el bosque del silencio" y montaña flotante,

C.P. (No recuerdo cual me dijo Clef)

Sólo espero que los reciba con agrado =P si supiera lo que hace su pequeña en tiempos libres. Aunque si quieren escribir como gente civilizada y coherente pueden hacerlo a Marinali40

Nos vemos.

 **Hikaru Shidou.**

 **10 de Diciembre del 2000**


End file.
